


Corporal Punishment

by cbtothekk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Jealousy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punishment, Smut, Sparring, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Request:can I have a possessive/dominant Yandere Levi Ackerman please? Like really dark or sum. You can do whatever you want! Thank you I love your blog! <3 <3
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction, and please do not use this to harm yourself. This work has themes such as rape and violence. Please take care. <3
> 
> (Find my tumblr at wickedyan.tumblr.com)

You were stronger than most, and you knew that. You had no problem boasting about the amount of titan kills that you had, strutting through the lunch hall with a cocky grin painted on your face. Your superiors had tried and failed to put you in your place, they knew they couldn’t beat you, all they could do was continue to glue their envious eyes to your form.

You spent your free time training, building up muscle and stamina. Squats were a favourite of yours. To push up from the tree branches and into the air, you needed the strength. So, you built up the muscles in your calves and thighs (of course you worked on your upper body too)… and your ass. Come on, if everyone was going to stare at you, you would give them something to stare at.

But that was okay, you liked the stares, thriving off the attention that your bangin’ body and capable-self attracted.

Though, you had to admit, you were pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t only the stares of the younger cadets like the 104th that wouldn’t leave you be. When you noticed the icy stare of the strongest in the camp, Corporal Levi, trained on you as you sauntered through the dining hall, you were shocked… and a little embarrassed. He continued to watch as you made your way to the front, picking up a tray and loading your dinner on, hands shaking as you felt his watchful gaze situate itself on your ass.

You hurriedly made your way to your table, greeting your gobsmacked friends as you sat down politely, and definitely not with the usual boisterous attitude you usually had. They began to shout questions at you, wondering why you were acting so unusually shy. You did your best to calm their worried selves, and they reluctantly let your behaviour slide.

Peeking behind you, you stared into Corporal Levi’s hooded gaze that had refused to leave your form. Red flushed up your throat as you whipped back around, before shoving a mouthful of bread in your mouth, muttering an excuse before retiring to your bedroom. But as you turned around, he was no longer in his seat.

-

Striding into training the next morning, you greeted your friends as normal and began to stretch as everyone awaited instructions.

A buzzing not unlike bees began to spread throughout the field, and as you turned around to check what all the commotion was about, your jaw dropped. Corporal Levi was speaking with your usual instructor, who grinned before addressing the crowd. “Alright everyone, Corporal Levi will be your instructor today. I’m sure you’ll obey him as you would me, because he’s not as… lenient with punishments as I am.”

You turned to your friends, all of them sharing a similar look of ‘Oh fuck.’

He seemed to give similar instructions to your usual squad leader, but each word left no room for refusal with each demand. His deep voice commanded the crowd with ease, with everyone being too afraid of punishment to slack off in any way.

Soon, the warm-ups were over, and it was time for sparring matches. You paired up with your usual partner, but before you could begin, a pale hand slid over your shoulder with impeccable grip.

“Cadet Y/n, you will not be sparring with Cadet Leonhart today.” Shivers erupted down your spine as the deep voice mumbled in your ear, his hot breath causing you to force your eyes closed, and you nodded stiffly. “I’ve seen your potential,” his hand slid down your arm, squeezing your biceps, “and I think you’re ready for a real challenge, hm?”

You nodded, “Who do you have in mind, Corporal?”

Retrieving his hand from you, he twisted you around until you faced him, amusement shining through his hooded gaze. “How about me?”

You laughed, “Perfect.”, your usual cocky smile finding its way back onto your face. Finally, a challenge!

Corporal Levi replaced Annie’s place, bending his knees and raising his fists lazily. “Are you ready, Cadet?” With one sharp nod, Annie called the sparring match to a start. Ready as I’ll ever be.

His eyes closed until they were only slits, watching every minimal movement you made, as your chest rose and fell, your weight shifting from each foot, hands clenching into fists. You knew he wouldn’t make the first move, so you decided you would.

You lunged forward with precise movements, throwing hard punches only for the Corporal to block them. You advanced on him, taking the offensive, swift movements helping your foot to make contact with his ribs. Hands gripped your leg before you could pull away and pulled you off balance. You didn’t bother to stare back at him, only trying to catch yourself before you could be pinned, but it was too late.

A strong grip grasped your wrists as his knee dug into your back, pushing your chest into the dirt. He forced your hands together behind your waist, holding the position long enough for Annie to call the match to an end. But he didn’t pull away just yet, no.

Leaning into your ear, he spoke softly, his voice a deep grumble that had you gasping silently. “You think you’re tough shit, don’t you, Y/n?” He pushed your arms further into your back, painfully so. “I had to put you in your place, and I think we both know how much you’re enjoying it…”

It was true. A blush had made its way up your throat, staining your cheeks a deep crimson. A hot burning feeling filled your groin, igniting your insides. Rubbing your thighs together, you weren’t aware of the jealous stares that were trained on you. “Listen to me, Y/n. Tonight, before supper, you will meet me at my office. Do not be late, or a punishment will be awaiting you, and you will not enjoy it.”

And then the heavy warmth was gone, and Corporal Levi was leaving you on the dirt, scrambling to stand up.

-

Your dinner would be served in roughly an hour and a quarter, you decided it was enough time to clean yourself up and make your way over to the Corporal’s study. You had a hasty bath, the cold water not helping your sore muscles in the slightest. You fetched a bar of soap, lathering it before scrubbing away the dirt that marred your skin. As the water turned brown, swirling around the drain, you allowed yourself to relax, massaging soap through your hair, making sure to leave no rubble behind, less you wish to be scolded by your Corporal.

You twisted the handle, ceasing the water before stepping out of the safety of the bath.

Dressing yourself in your uniform, you decided to leave the manoeuvre gear hung up neatly for the rest of the night. You combed your hair, attempting to tame it before deciding it would do, leaving the room in a hurry. You wandered through the halls, realising that you had never actually set foot inside of the Corporal’s office. Not many had. A bubble feeling arose in your chest. You were special. With this new information in mind, you straightened your posture, pushing out your chest, smug sneer evident on your face.

Arriving at his office, you took in the silver nameplate. ‘Corporal Levi Ackerman’ it read. A quick glance behind you informed you that his nameplate was impeccably clean without a speck of dirt. You hadn’t expected less.

“Are you going to keep me waiting, y/n? I’m not a patient man.”

You swallowed down a gulp, hand approaching the door handle slowly. What did the Corporal need from you? Were you in trouble? Was he going to punish you? You stuttered back as the door swung open. “I’m—!”

“Cadet Y/n. Please come inside, I am tired of waiting.” Corporal Levi was shorter than you, but in this moment, you were certain that he was towering over you, steeled eyes staring into your soul.

He stepped aside, pulling the door open wider as you slid in past him. The thumping of your heart was so loud that you were worried that he would be able to smell your fear. Too concentrated on calming yourself, you missed the heavy thud of the now-closed door, deft fingers locking it in place.

Long strides carried him around the desk, taking a seat in front of you. He gestured to the chair placed in front of his desk. You took a seat, smoothing out the creases in your pants. You avoided his eyes.

“Cadet, are you aware of the reason I’ve called you into my office this afternoon?” You shook your head.

“No, sir.”

Levi nodded, leaning back in his chair, sitting in a more comfortable position. You could feel his eyes take in your form. He looked almost… hungry.

“I’m sick of your behaviour, to be very fucking honest with you. I’ve had it with this high-and-mighty attitude.” His fruity voice demanded all attention be on himself. His fingers tapped against the plush-looking leather of his chair, four taps that continued in a pattern.

Taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap.

Your breathing quickened, anxious hands wringing together awkwardly. You focussed your gaze unto the clock sitting in the corner of the room. You had about a quarter of an hour before supper. The empty feeling in your stomach was suddenly much more noticeable as you thought about what the kitchen would be serving that night. Perhaps a stew?

You didn’t usually get so distracted, but as you sat there, blankly staring at the clock, you neglected to notice your Corporal standing rising from his chair.

A shrill squeak escaped your throat in an embarrassing fashion, the seat you were perched atop scraping harshly against the polish floorboards from an impressively strong kick. “I did not summon you into my quarters for you to daydream, idiot. Pay attention.”

You could feel the heat fill your face, shame forcing you to lower your head. Your apology was greeted with a scoff. “Where’s all your bravado now, cadet? Lost your nerve?”

Leaning down on his leg that was still pressed on to edge of your chair, he invaded your personal space. He smelled nice… was he wearing cologne?

“Aw, shy now? That’s too bad, pet. I happen to love putting brats like you in their place.” Your shocked expression met his amused grin, malicious intent burning in his gaze. He was straddling you and you choked on your own saliva, hand shaking as you lifted them from your lap as to not have them squashed. Where should you put your hands?!

A rough hand travelled up the length of your spine, nails scraping gently against sensitive skin. “Here’s how things are gonna work, pet. You’re gonna wanna fight me, and I know you’re gonna want to pin me, but that’s not gonna happen. You’re mine to touch, to tease. You’re gonna be my little plaything, and you’re gonna take all that comes my way.” A strong grip grasped your hair, pulling your hair to the side and eliciting a groan of pain. Teeth grazed the joining between your shoulder and throat. “I don’t give a shit about how you act in the yard, cadet. But with me, you’re gonna submit to me. Fight me, and I’ll be forced to punish you.”

Your hands settled on his shoulders, eyes squeezed tight. Levi’s other hand came to rest on your hip, constricting and causing you to writhe.

Lips pressed hotly against your shoulder, leaving wet marks behind as his touch travelled up your throat. He nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, eliciting the sweetest moans. His tongue peaked out, licking and sucking and biting until your grip on his shoulders was almost bruising. Almost. You shook your head, pushing away at his shoulders, but the grip he had on your hair restricted your movement, tugging sharply as a warning. He began nipping below your jaw, hips grinding into your own.

At a notably loud moan, he stopped, hot breath whispering into your ear, “Enjoying yourself, Cadet? But I’ve barely started.” A hand dragged down your stomach as his mouth continued its ministrations, unbuckling your blouse without a word. He slid down, latching on to your collarbone, leaving a trail of dark marks in his wake.

A cold hand pulled at your undergarments, exposing your breasts. The cooling feeling against your exposed nipples was jarring. You bucked your hips, biting your lip in embarrassment. “Corporal Levi, you should stop... someone could catch us!”

He ignored you, biting into your throat in reprimand. But, it was as though the Gods were on your side… or not.

“Levi~!” the rambunctious voice of Squad Leader Hanji cut through the silence. Levi pulled away from your throat with a wet pop, wiping away saliva with his sleeve, clearly irritated at the interruption. “Levi, why is the door locked? Ohhh~ are you in there with someone...?” Her tone was dramatic and suggestive, the amusement only furthering your embarrassment.

You used Hanji as a distraction to push away from Levi, pulling up your bra and dashing for the door. You unlocked it with ease and ducked past a surprised Hanji. You ran for the dorm, patting down your hair and buttoning up your blouse. You did your best to recover your composure before facing your dorm-mates.

It would have worked too, if the array of pink-purple bruises covering your throat hadn’t immediately given you away.

(And when you came to training the following morning with makeup concealing each and every one, lets just say that Levi wasn’t pleased…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after procrastinating this babey for like 4 months here he is......

One minute.

That was all it would take for you to sneak into Corporal Levi’s office, drop off the papers that your commanding officer had ordered you to deliver, and leave the room. He wasn’t scheduled to be in his office for hours. He wouldn’t ever have to know that it was you who left them there. He would probably be too exhausted to question the extra paperwork. Probably.

You had managed to avoid him for thus long, taking strategic bathroom breaks and eating in the stables, why sweat about it now?

Well… you were aware what the consequences would be should corner you.

Fighting him was on your mind. Judging from how your recent sparring matches have panned out, you knew you would be able to hold him off for long enough that maybe someone would spot you and offer their assistance… However, you knew that one wrong move would cost you your freedom. And there would be no negotiating.

As you approached his office, you made sure to lighten your step, on the off chance that he wasn’t where he was scheduled to be. You gazed up and down the long corridor, making note of the exits and hiding places. Nervous teeth gnawed at your bottom lip, tugging at the sore flesh. Oxygen filled your lungs as you inhaled deeply, pressing your ear to the door. It was silent inside the room, no sounds of quill scratching or the gentle clashing of teacups. Slowly, you twisted the knob, eye peeking inside.

Levi’s chair was empty, desk neatly arranged yet covered in piles of papers. The room smelled of citrus, curtains blowing in the soft breeze coming from the ajar window and filling the room with a false sense of calm. It was still light, but sunset was fast approaching, the room lit by natural light that coloured it a muted, blushing pink.

In the corner of the room, protected by glass cabinets, lay Levi’s pristine tea set. It was unused. You remember hearing the story from Squad Leader Hanji, that it was the second tea set the Corporal bought with his own money, the first one’s handle breaking off. It was why he held his cups in such an odd fashion. A smile tugged at your lips, the story was funny. It made him seem a little more human.

The floorboards creaked as you set across the office, flinching at the sudden noise. Your hand pressed to your heart as wide eyes surveyed the room. You were still alone, it was the old room that caused your distress. You set the paperwork down in an empty space on his desk, taking only a moment to look at the ornaments presented on his desk. You knew he was a very minimalistic man, but to have nothing but a few fancy pens? Boooring.

“Oi! Cadet, what are you doing?” Your blood ran cold. The voice came from down the hall, and you knew exactly who it belonged to.

“Ah! Corporal Levi, Sir! I apologise, I was only coming to collect Cadet y/n, as Hanji wanted her and she wasn’t at training…”

“Answer me this, why the fuck would she be here next to a commanding officer’s office, huh, shit-for-brains?”

You could practically feel the sweat coming from that poor cadet, but you had no time to lose. One glance over the room showed the only hiding place was under his stupid desk. With a silent scream, you crawled under the desk, pulling the chair closer to conceal you as best you could.

“She was sent to deliver some important documents to you sir, but she never returned.”

You pulled at your hair in frustration, cursing yourself for being dumb enough to linger in his office for so long. You would need to wait this out, hoping that Levi had better things to do than… his job.

Fuck.

“I see. I’ll check my office for you then.”

Slow, heavy-weighted footsteps entered the office, circling the middle of the room. His footsteps grew louder the close he came to the desk, those polished shoes so close yet unaware.

“She’s already gone, I have the papers she delivered here. Try the kitchen, who knows what those grubby little fingers have managed to sneak out by now.”

“Yes sir, sorry to disturb you, sir!”

You watched as his shoes stepped out of your field of vision. You held your breath, listening carefully. “Y’know, y/n, I’m impressed. You avoided me for so long, so I’ll congratulate you.” The door clicked into place, the heavy lock shivers down your spine.

Your leg swung out, shoving the chair out from under the desk. You crawled out and set your eyes on Levi. He was sitting down on his couch, lazily picking at his nails.

“But you’ve only made your punishment so much worse.” You watched as he uncrossed his legs, laying his palms flat on his thighs. “But I’m a fair master, so I’ll offer you a deal, hm? You managed to avoid me for 15 days, so I’ll spank you 30 times for those fifteen days, twice per day. You come and lay yourself over my lap and don’t struggle, and I’ll half it, how’s that sound, pet?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, keeping your voice as level as you could with the venom laced through your words. You spat as you spoke, “What in the walls makes you think you can punish me? And if you think I’ll submit to you so easily, than you’re not as clever as you think.”

An eyebrow raised in question, “Aw, and I so thought you’d play along and be my good little pet. I tried to be nice, y/n.” He stood, prowling towards you. “Now I’m not gonna be so nice.”

You threw a punch, but he dodged it too easily, twisting your arm behind your back, chuckling hotly in your ear as he forced you to the ground. Your knees ached as they hit the hardwood floor, hissing through your teeth.

He pulled away from you and you moved to follow to no use. A boot to the shoulder blade kept you on your knees, giving Levi an opportunity to slip your hands through the loops in the makeshift handcuffs fashioned from his belt. You struggled in the binds, pausing as his hot breath blew over your exposed throat.

“Now, here’s how this is gonna go down.—” He leaned in close dragging his fingers over your throat, sliding them down over your chest and brushing against your nipples. He chuckled, watching you contort your body away from him. Moving down your stomach, he slid around to your ass. “—I’m gonna slap this pretty fucking ass of yours until its red raw, and maybe if you’re lucky,” He slid his third finger over your jeans, pressing down lightly and rubbing softly at your entrance, emphasising the words with a tug to your hair, “I’ll slide my fingers inside that pretty pussy and touch all the spots that make you writhe oh so prettily.” Teeth scraped over the shell of your ear, nipping gently. “But I won’t be so merciful. Oh no. I’m gonna make you _beg_ for it. Beg for me to touch you, to rub my fingers all over your puffy little clit. I’m gonna make you scream, baby. Fill you up with something much more satisfying than my fingers.” His words were muffled by his mouth against your throat, bringing colour back to the faded marks that you had done your best to cover.

His hot mouth licked and sucked until he found that sensitive spot that had you biting your tongue to hold in groans of unwanted pleasure. Your hips ground down against his fingers, chasing that pleasure that they just weren’t bringing through the fabric. He chuckled, watching the heat rise to your sensitive flesh, your erratic breathing and the way your teeth dug into the soft flesh of your lips.

“You’re gonna love it baby… make you feel so full that you can feel every ridge and vein of my cock, and then I’ll pump you full of my cum until you’re fucking aching and you think you can’t take any more.”

“Only then will I let you cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a part two of this... about 17 times. I'll upload that very soon. For now, leave a comment! I'd love to know if you liked this, and what I can improve on-- or even your favourite part? :)
> 
> Hanji is a cock block :(


End file.
